


do you believe in magic?

by chashew



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashew/pseuds/chashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which hermann has magic and newton loses his cool</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you believe in magic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skull_Bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Bearer/gifts).



> i cant believe i got you ? ? ?? i love ur fics i hope u like this!!!

It starts like this.

Hermann Gottlieb, a thirty-something professor started feeling _burning_ on the tips of his fingers. It wasn’t anything weird, _mind you_. He always feel some kind of ache somewhere in his body (especially his leg), so feeling any burning in his fingers isn’t weird at all, he probably expected it at some point, his doctor probably warned him about his fingers being affected by his condition and didn’t pay attention to it or something.

Well, no, feeling burning on his fingertips isn’t weird at all. Until of course he notices that it’s not exactly a bad kind of burning, but rather a good tingling sensation. Of course being the little shit Hermann is, he promptly ignored it and shrugged. Hey, if it’s not hurting him, then just don’t bother with it!

But then of course this proves to be the wrong thing to do as, after maybe five days after noticing that the sensation wasn’t really hurting him, he starts to fucking make objects fly.

It was a simple discovery, you know? We all have days where we become lazy and try to get things without actually moving, Hermann is no exception to that, especially with his medical condition and all that makes getting up from his bed hard and walking harder.

The mathematician promptly just, you know? Holds his hand far from him and tries to muster up all his willpower to just get his cane, which he threw to his door last night (why he did that, he’ll never tell). Of course, Hermann knew that all of this was in vain, because _it’s not like magic is real_.

Until the cane actually flew to his hand.

“Holy shit.” Hermann whispers, looking at his hands in astonishment. “Holy shit!” He rarely screams swears, but holy shit!

After the revelation that Hermann can probably do magic (that or the whiskey he received from his colleagues might be laced with something), he jumped out of his bed, took his cane and tried to run as fast as he can to his laptop.  Hermann frowned, who’d he tell that he can do magic? Actually, who would be online at this time? It was seven am, and heaven knows that Hermann’s friends always slept until noon especially if it was the holiday and-

Well, Hermann has one friend that’s always awaked. (It kinda scares the mathematician.)

Before Hermann can change his mind, he clicked on Newton’s skype name and began typing.

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: Excuse me? Are you online?

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: !!!!!! hey!!!!!    !!! did someone die???  did something happen??? u never like

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: message me first ?!

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: Well, it seems I have a problem.

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: h oly shit is this a booty call ?????/

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: No??

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: No!!! Excuse me???

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: it’s ok herms, no one can resist my charm.

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]:   Okay, I’m actually contacting you for something important.

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: I made my cane fly to me.

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: did u like throw it??????? Or we talkin bout actual flying

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: Actual flying.

Herman gulps and fiddles his fingers as he wait Newton’s reply. Those ten seconds might have been the most nerve wrecking seconds of Hermann’s reply. Surely Newton knows about people who can attract metals by will? He’s a biologist so surely!

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: HOLY SHIT

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: HOL Y SHIT!!!

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN!!

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT????

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: HOLY SHIT MAN!??? You do know what this means right RIGHT? ???

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: No, actually?

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: WELL OF COURSE NO BECAUSE YOU DON’T KEEP UP WITH ~BIOLOGY~ NEWS!

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: BUT MEDIA IS ACTUALLY REPORTING ON THIS?????

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: Apologies, but I do not recall seeing news channel report on people who can attract metal by will?

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: WHAT??

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: listen old man, l i s ten …

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: as EVERYONE KNOWS magic existed like a long long long time ago.

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: that’s basic stuff.

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: YEAH YEAH YEAH HUSH IM TELLIN A STORY

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: BUT for some reason they disappeared?? Right right right??????

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: but like!! in recent years!!! People who can do extraordinary (magic) things have appeared and !!!! this increased in recent years ESPECIALLY NOW!!

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: CONGRATULATIONS HERMANN.

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: YOU’RE A WIZARD HARRY, A WIZARD.

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: oh

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]:  OH

[ **a swarm of kaiju** ]: YEAH YEAH WAIT LET ME CHANGE MY NAME

[ **my friend Hermann gottlieb is a fucking wizard** ]: YEAH HOLY SHIT DUDE

[ **my friend Hermann gottlieb is a fucking wizard** ]: hhow does it feel????

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: do you really need that to be your name?

[ **my friend Hermann gottlieb is a fucking wizard** ]: I wanna feel special man.

[ **my friend Hermann gottlieb is a fucking wizard** ]: BUT HOW DOES IT FEEL???

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: it feels…. Nice?

[ **my friend Hermann gottlieb is a fucking wizard** ]: WE HAVE TO MEET UP I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING

[ **my friend Hermann gottlieb is a fucking wizard** ]: DO YOU UM…??? Maybe wanna meet up some time???

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: well,

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: since you maybe the only person I can trust on this, sure?

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: no invasive questions though.

[ **my friend Hermann gottlieb is a fucking wizard** ]: AWWW

[ **my friend Hermann gottlieb is a fucking wizard** ]: FINE

[ **my friend Hermann gottlieb is a fucking wizard** ]: I’ll meet you tomorrow at like!!! maybe 12 pm-ish????

[ **my friend Hermann gottlieb is a fucking wizard** ]: I’ll see u tom!!

[ **my friend Hermann gottlieb is a fucking wizard** ]: it’s a date!!!!!!

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: yeah yeah sure

[ **Hermann Gottlieb** ]: see you tomorrow Newton.

Hermann can’t help but smile as he thinks of meeting Newton Geiszler tomorrow. It feels more magical than any magic in the world.


End file.
